


Под крышей

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue, Out of Character, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: От магии в быту отказаться куда легче, чем принять то, что он в принципе способен назвать какое-то место домом.





	Под крышей

**Author's Note:**

> Эпилог съеден автором.
> 
> Автор: Tarabuca

Здесь холодно. Особенно сейчас, в начале февраля, когда ветер с Северного моря насквозь продувает город. Забредает в самые узкие проулочки, лишая людей тепла.

В это время не хочется выходить из дома. Потому что ветер забирает тепло и из сердца. А куда ему без тепла? В сердце и так почти ничего не осталось. Все там, далеко... В той жизни, где было слишком много ошибок, в той жизни, где он был вечно всем должен. В той жизни, которой больше нет.

Каково это: быть человеком без прошлого, с весьма сомнительным настоящим и более чем туманным будущим? Легко... Его профессия всегда востребована. Любая магическая аптека будет рада такому специалисту. Маленькой квартирки вполне достаточно для того, кто не привык к комфорту, особенно если хлам остался в прошлом, где умер его хозяин.

Здесь холодно. Ветер с Северного моря забирает воды Амстела и тянет их обратно, кружа людей в вихрях, не давая согреться, выдувая ненужные мысли и очищая голову.

Здесь, на берегу Амстела, ему прежнему, вечно напряженному, ждущему удара со всех сторон и оттого ядовитому, места не нашлось бы...

Зато в этом муравейнике есть небольшая квартирка для хмурого, немногословного мужика неопределенного возраста и более чем потрепанной внешности. Впрочем, мало кто интересуется внешностью и прошлым исполнительного зельевара. Даже аптекарь Матиас, взявший его на работу, лишь просил сварить бодроперцовое и костерост в качестве проверки знаний.

Здесь, чтобы жить спокойно, даже имя менять не пришлось... Прятаться не от кого. Враги давно червей в земле кормят, а те, что не кормят — лечат собственную глупость на азкабанском курорте. Он усмехается: почти как анекдот про неуловимого Джо. Джо неуловим не потому, что крут, а потому, что никому не нужен.

Он закрывает дверь черного хода аптеки и оказывается в квартале Красных фонарей; немного пройдя вдоль фасада огромной церкви, у входа в которую стоит памятник Красотке, двигается по узким улочкам, лавируя в толпе. Он дышит на руки, пытаясь согреть окоченевшие от холодного ветра пальцы. Нужно добраться до дома, желательно быстро, а аппарировать в маггловских кварталах — незаконно даже в свободолюбивом Амстердаме. Поэтому ему, передвигающемуся на велосипеде только в теплое время, оставалось лишь добраться до трамвая и проехать каких-то несколько остановок, чтобы оказаться в тихом райончике неподалеку от Музеумпляйн. Абсолютно немагическом.

Жить у магглов проще — никаких мантий, сюртуков и прочего. Мягкий свитер оказывается куда удобнее всего того, что в прошлой жизни было его броней, того, что не уберегло ни от острых зубов Нагини, ни от плевков молвы. Да и проще быть незнакомцем в темно-сером пальто, нежели одиозным двойным шпионом, закрытым ото всех похлеще любого сейфа. Подумаешь, бытовая техника не переносит заклинаний. От магии в быту отказаться куда легче, чем принять то, что он в принципе способен назвать какое-то место домом. Даже в тупике Прядильщиков было скорее пристанище, а тут, надо же, дом. Крепость почти, потому что по этой узкой крутой лестнице добраться может только друг — врагу сил не хватит. Две спальни в мансарде под самой крышей, балкон с карликовыми сливами в кадках и флегматичный мопс, то мерзнущий, то помирающий от жары, запахи немного подгоревших оладий и крепкого чая...

Открывая дверь, он знает, что сначала прибежит сопящий, взлаивающий от радости Клаус, а через несколько мгновений, как раз к тому моменту, как он снимет пальто, на пороге кухни покажется она, неземная, тоненькая, немного взъерошенная. Его белокурое облако.

— Твои мозгошмыги уговорили тебя не надеть шарф? — тихо спросит она, обнимет и, поднявшись на цыпочки, уткнется носом в холодную шею.

Стоя вот так рядом с Луной, нежа ее в своих объятиях, Северус понимает: не важно, что за окном февраль, а ветер с Северного моря почти сдувает прохожих, забирая воды Амстела себе, здесь, в маленькой квартирке под крышей, всегда тепло.

Здесь живет любовь...

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Под крышей"


End file.
